Someone To Protect
by Wolflover235
Summary: As Renesmee ages, her and Jacob have more of a close relationship. Jacob wants to protect her from everything that is out to get her, she is on everone's list. The Voulturi, the wolf pack. Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi people, this is my first twilight fanfiction so please go easy on me. Um, I don't know what brought this up, but almost like a year ago I was on youtube watching a Renesmee and Jacob music video, and it was fanmade, I don't remember what the video was called but it showed her being attacked by the voulturi, and Jacob came to save her, and well, I didn't know fanfiction back then but I did make a story of what happened if I could have contiued it, and somehow I deleted it from my notes, but sometimes my memory is good and sometimes it's bad, so please give this a try.**

**Sorry for the long A/N.**

**Ahem, I do not own any of the four movies or books, (Trust me, Stephanie Meyer has way better imagination than me)**

Chapter 1: Attacked and Rescued.

Jacob was in the forest, standing gaurd around near the cullens' house, he saw Renesmee walk out the door and skip off to go play, his wolf face smiled at her beauty, she was almost 12.

He moved out of the trees a little and watched her closely, he still remained hidden, she had no idea about him as a wolf, or the wolf pack, who still snuck around to try and get the half-Vampire child.

After he saw the last of Renesmee disappear into the fields, he returned back into the forest.

A blonde wolf walked up to him.

'Hello Seth.' Jacob thought out to him.

'Jacob, Sam wants to see you.' Seth spoke.

Jacob looked out at the fields, he had planned on following Renesmee, but, whether he kicked himself out or not, he was still considered a member of Sam's pack.

'Ok, let's go.' Jacob sighed, and the two ran off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Renesmee was almost out of the fields and was going to lead to the forest, she had a big handful of flowers for her mom.

Her sensitive vampire techniques kicked in when she heard a snap of a twig.

She stopped and looked around the field, though it was hard to see considering the grass was two feet taller than her.

"u-um, Jakey is that you?" Renesmee whimpered out, getting scared.

She heard the sound of grass crunching, and suddenly, there were two people standing before her.

Jane and Alec.

Though Renesmee did not know these people.

"We heard that you are the latest daughter of the Cullen family." Alec said.

"u-uh, my name is Renesmee." She said, trying to be nice, though she had a bad feeling.

"We know who you are, Aro sent us to dispose of you, but I think we'll have a little fun first." Jane said.

Renesmee didn't know what they were talking about, 'Fun', but she soon found out, when she toppled over in pain.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Jacob's ears twitched at the sound of the girls' familiar scream of fear.

He turned away from Sam, listening again to be sure.

"Jake, what has gotten you so distracted?" Sam asked.

After another second of listening, he took off, "Nessie." He growled out and ran as fast as he could go, leaving Sam and the rest of the wolves confused.

Jacob ran and ran, even when he reached the fields, her scent was closer and closer, he was semi-relieved that he hadn't caught the scent of her blood yet.

Then in the distance from where he was heading, he saw Renesmee, HIS Renesmee curled in a ball, and two leeches staring down at her, he had learned that the female with blonde hair that was there, was the vampire that could cause pain with just one look, he had to be careful.

Forget careful! His Renesmee was hurting and he was going to do all in his power to make it stop.

Jacob lunged the remaining distance he had left, and threw back the two vampires with both of his paws, and they flew back, and when Jacob finally landed, he had one paw on each of them.

Jacob knew he couldn't hold them down alone for long, he was right too, the two vampires worked together, and went for his throat, pinning him against a tree.

His wolf side gave up and his human form was being crushed against the tree, losing his air supply.

Jacob was trying hard to breath, and return to his wolf form.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Renesmee screamed, running up to them, trying to pull back one of the vampires, but she was not strong enough, and before long, the male with black hair turned and pushed Renesmee back with vampiric abilities which sent her falling to the ground, and unluckily, her head landed straight on a hard stone, sending her into an unconscious state.

Jacob looked over at her, once he caught the slightest scent of her blood, his blood boiled, he finally gained enough strength to return his wolf form, and out of anger, he was able to rip the two vampires into pieces, leaving them for dead.

Jacob returned on all four paws, trying to catch his breath.

He once again changed back to his human form and walked up to the out cold little girl.

Slowly, he picked her up, and rested her in his arms.

That was when she began to stir.

"Nessie?" Jacob called her name in a whisper.

Her blue-green eyes opened, she smiled up at him, relieved to see her savior, "Jake."

**A/n: Well, that's where I am stopping today, I need to know what you think of it.**

**Please leave some reviews**

**~Wolflover235**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secrets

Renesmee went out cold again in Jacob's arms, he took his leather jacket off and had cleared some of the blood from her head which had now stopped bleeding.

He was now heading back to the Cullen's house.

"Jacob, what happened to her?" Bella asked worriedly, taking Renesmee from him slowly.

"Your royalty leeches attacked her." Jacob said.

"The Voultori?" Bella asked.

"Where are they? How many were there?" Edward asked.

"It was just Alec and Jane, and they are now extinct." Jacob said.

"Did you burn them?" Edward asked.

Jacob looked down, "I'll be right back."

"No Jake, don't worry, Edward and I have to go hunting, we'll do it, could you stay here with Renesmee?" Bella asked.

"Sure. Not like I haven't been away from her." Jacob said.

Bella hugged Jacob, "Thank you. For saving her."

"That's what an imprinted wolf does, protects its imprint." Jacob said lazily.

"I mean it Jacob, thank you." Bella said.

Jacob nodded, then said, "Alright, go on and go hunt...Whatever you are going to suck dry. Just make sure it's not a human."

Bella smiled, and nodded, then her and Edward were out of the house in a flash.

Jacob looked out the door they flit out of, then walked into Renesmee's room where she now laid in her bed sleeping peacefully.

He walked over to the side of her bed and sat down, which woke her up.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Jacob asked quietly.

"My head hurts, a little. Thank you for saving me, I would have died. How did you know where to find me?" Renesmee asked.

Jacob sighed, it was time she knew the truth.

"Nessie. You and I, have a connection, that you may never understand. It's called an imprint."

Renesmee turned her head to the side looking at him confusingly.

"This imprint, can help me know where you are, if you are in danger, I come to your rescue, it will always be in me to know where you are." Jacob explained.

"When you saved me, I thought I saw...Something else, I saw a...Wolf, and..."

"That's the other part that you need to know, I am a werewolf." He said.

Renesmee stared at him, he couldn't read her expression.

"So, it's all true?" Renesmee asked.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"When I was younger, mom used to tell me stories about how the vampires lived, then she told me stories about...The wolves." She said.

"Yes, it's true. But I want you to know that I will never hurt you, if I did, I'd hurt myself." Jacob said.

"Is that the only thing that's keeping you from doing that?" Renesmee asked.

Jacob thought about her question for a few minutes, then he realized, and he shook his head, "No, Nessie, I wouldn't want to hurt you period, I'd die for you before I do that."

"Jake, I don't want you to die." Renesmee said.

"I do what I have to do to keep you safe." Jacob said.

"Is it just you, as a wolf?" Renesmee asked.

"No, wolves usually have packs. I just happen to be, issolated from them." Jacob said.

"Could I meet them?" Renesmee asked.

"I. don't see why not." Jacob said slowly.

"We're back." Bell said, as she walked through the house into Renesmee's room.

Renesmee sat up in her bed, "Mom can I spend the night with Jake?"

"um." Bella thought.

Jacob was surprised by the question to.

"Absolutely not." Edwards' voice broke the silence.

"Why not dad, I know what he is, he said he would let me meet his friends. I'll be fine with him." Renesmee said.

"No." Edward still declined.

"Edward." Bella looked at him.

"Absolutely not. No." Edward said looking at her.

Bella's golden eyes stared into his...

"Alright fine." Edward said.

"Yay." Renesmee said excitedly, and exited the house in a blur.

"Renesmee." Bella called after her and followed.

Jacob got up from the bed and began exiting the room.

Edward put a hand on his shoulder rather roughly.

"If your precious wolf pack harms her, I don't care if we break the treaty or not. We will..."

"He won't." Jacob broke him off, "Sam knows what it's like to have an imprint. He won't let them hurt her." Jacob took Edward's hand of his shoulder and said in a low voice on his way out, "And neither will I."

**A/N: Um, so, how was this? What's the wolf pack gonna think of Renesmee, I think it might be new moon and Eclipse all over again. I don't know.**

**Leave some reviews **

**~Wolflover235**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wolves meet Nessie

Bella had returned Renesmee home to pack her a bag enough for the night and the morning.

"You do what Jacob says ok?" Bella said.

"Ok Mom." Renesmee smiled, hugging her.

She walked outside where Jacob was waiting.

"Ready to go?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah." Renesmee said.

They walked in silence towards the forest.

"Can you transform?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes, but not right now, it's too crowded here." Jacob said.

Renesmee looked around confused, "There's no one here."

Jacob smiled at her obvious statement, "Nessie what I meant to say, is that only transform when it is necessary. I might transform when we are deep enough into the forest, and maybe you can ride."

"Really?" Renesmee gasped out happily.

"Sure. Just not yet ok?" Jacob said.  
"ok," Renesmee said slowly.

The rest of the walk was silent, Jacob peeked down at Renesmee, she was waiting, wondering when they would be far enough into the forest.

A snap of a twig caught his attention, and he looked out in the trees.

Renesmee heard it too, and she was afraid it might have been more of those bad vampires.

Jacob thought that too, but a familiar scent was coming foward.

A blonde wolf appeared from the shade of the trees.

Renesmee gasped, and held onto Jacob.

The blonde wolf approached the two.

"Jake!" Renesmee gasped out hoping that he was going to do something about the oncoming wolf.

"It's ok, it's just Seth." Jacob said.

Seth had now reached them, Jacob's height almost met the large wolf, but Renesmee, Seth nearly towered over her.

Renesmee may have been 12, but she didn't grow as fast as the other people.

The blonde wolf looked down at Renesmee, making a light whimper noise.

"He says hi." Jacob smiled.

"Hi." Renesmee waved, coming out from behind Jacob.

Seth lowered his head as she held out her hand.

His fur was silky soft.

Then another wolf came out of the trees.

This one was a light creamy grey color.

"There's your sister." Jacob announced to Seth.

Seth pulled his head from Renesmee's soft petting, and looked behind him.

The wolf approached them, looking down at the two, growling a couple times.

"What does she say?" Renesmee asked.

Jacob was quiet for a minute, "It'd be best if I didn't repeat those words."

"Oh." Renesmee said.

"Come on, let's get to my house." Jacob said.

The two wolves moved aside for Renesmee and Jacob to pass.

Seth and Leah exchanged glances at one another as if to say something, then followed them.

When Renesmee walked up to Jacob's house, she was greeted by a man in a wheelchair.

"Hello son, and who might this be?" The man asked.

"Billy this is Renesmee, Renesmee, Billy." Jacob introduced.

"Well hello there Renesmee, you look so much like your mom." Billy smiled.

"Thank you." Renesmee said in a quiet tone.

"Well come on in, don't make me block the door." Billy said.

Jacob and Renesmee entered the house.

"You can sleep in my room, I usually am on guard duty at night." Jacob said.

"Gaurd duty?" Renesmee asked as she set her bag down on the bed.

"Yeah, got to keep a look out for vampires and anything else that might threaten the tribe." Jacob said.

"Oh." Renesmee nodded.

"So." Renesmee sighed after a few minutes, and sat on the bed.

"Tell me more about the wolves, and imprinting. Why did you imprint on me?" Renesmee asked.

Jacob sighed nervously, and sat next to her.

"I don't think I should tell you that." Jacob said.

"Why? I wanna know." Renesmee said.

Jacob wanted to smile, her voice sounded almost like Bella when they had their first walk on the la push beach.

"Nessie, I don't think I should be the one to tell you this." Jacob said.

"Why? Just tell me." Renesmee pleaded.

Jacob sighed, "It started, with you, in your mother's stomache. She was getting ready to have you...She died during your birth. Edward put his venom in her so she could come back a vampire." Jacob started.

"You were taken out of the room, by Rosalie, your father and I stayed in the room, your mother just wasn't moving. I didn't wait long enough, I thought she was dead forever."

Jacob watched as her expressions changed.

"I left the house, knowing that the pack..." Jacob stopped.

"What." Renesmee said as soon as he stopped.

"The pack was coming after you, to kill you. But I knew Bella, and because I thought she was dead, I wanted to be the one to kill you." Jacob stopped, his throat hurting.

Renesmee gasped. "You wanted to...Kill me?"

"Yes, I was just so upset."

Renesmee stood up quickly, moving away from him.

"I went back in the house, finding you being cradled in Rosalie's arms, you heard me coming, your eyes met mine and..." Jacob stopped.

Renesmee was still moving away from him, not relaxing at all about the upcoming relieving news.

"I melted. Once I saw your eyes, I knew...You were the one for me to protect, and never leave your side." Jacob looked up at her.

She was a little shocked about that.

"So this imprint. That's the only reason why you won't kill me?" Renesmee asked, a sad tone in her voice.

"No Nessie..." Jacob stood up, but she backed away from him.

"Then what? If we weren't imprinted today, I'd be in your stomache right now!" Renesmee said, starting to cry.

"Nessie, listen..." Jacob tried to talk.

"No, I don't want to hear anymore. I'm going home. Leave me alone! I don't want to see you anymore!" Renesmee cried, and she was gone and out of the house in a blur.

Jacob sighed, clenching his fists in his hair, as he let his own tears out.

He knew he shouldn't have told her that, but...She just wouldn't leave it alone.

He wanted to follow after her and...No, she ordered him to stay away from her...She just needed some time...That was it...She just needed some time.

Jacob laid in his bed, but moved a backpack from underneath him, that Renesmee had left.

He set it on the floor next to him, and just laid in the bed, waitng, waiting for her to come back.

He didn't care if she had rejected him, he would still protect her, it was in his blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sadness with Relief.

Renesmee arrived at her house without a problem, and was still blurring around, and ran into her room, tears visible.

Bella alertedly followed after her.

Renesmee shut her door, dropping herself on the bed.

Bella listened from the other side, and figured she needed a little bit of alone time, to calm down, she knew this when she heard her little music box begin to play.

She sighed, and went downstairs.

Renesmee twisted her music box winder as far as it would let her, and she set it down on her table beside her bed, and laid down.

This song always soothed her, she wiped continuous tears away.

What was her reason for living? Everyone wanted her dead, until Jacob imprinted on her, now everythings' all dandy?

When a certain part of the tune came on, she closed her eyes, it always made her sleep.

'I hate you Jacob.' Was the only thought that came to her.

When her sleep came over, it started with a white light.

She was back in those fields, where she had first met the two vampires that wanted to kill her, but this time, it was just her.

She didn't know how, but somehow she knew something was behind her.

When she turned, there was a red wolf standing at the top of a mountain, his huge size made it easy to see him.

His snout faced Renesmee.

In a flash, she was standing next to him, it was Jacob, he was looking out over the horizon, and surprisingly, Renesmee was running her hand through his rough coat of fur.

Jacob turned his attention to her, lowering his head, allowing it to be scratched.

Renesmee's dreaming self couldn't help but smile, this was HER Jacob.

Suddenly, his snout slid between her legs, and as she was raised off the ground, she was sliding back onto his back, and Jacob lifted himself up, Renesmee grabbing a good amount of his fur on the scruff of his neck.

"What are you doing?" Renesmee tried to ask, but her voice was muted.

Jacob started walking slowly, and then took off into a run into the trees.

He picked up his speed, and they seemed to be going uphill.

After he passed a few trees, and reched the top of the hill, they found themselves even closer to the sunset.

Renesmee looked out amazed at the view, still holding on to Jacob.

They stood there...Until her wonderful dream ended.

Renesmee started to awake with a gasp, and a little cry.

Her music box was just ending.

A knock sounded on her door, and revealed her mom.

"Renesmee, can I come in?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." Renesmee said quietly.

Bella came in, sitting at Renesmee's bed.

"What happened? Why are you home so early?" Bella asked.

"Why didn't YOU tell me about this 'imprint'." Renesmee asked.

"That? Jacob told you?" Bella asked.

"Yes. It seems the only reason I am alive today is because of that." Renesmee said.

"Renesmee, don't see it like that...We weren't going to let anything happen to you." Bella said.

"No mom, he told me everything, you died because of me." Renesmee said.

"No, don't think of yourself like that, Renesmee, I was happy to have you. I would have given anything for you." Bella said, holding Renesmee as she cried.

"I hate him mom. I hate Jacob. He's only here for me because of this stupid imprint and..."

"Renesmee. Don't hate Jacob for that, he is not only here for you because of that, he loves you Renesmee, and he wouldn't think twice about giving his life for you." Bella said.

Renesmee was so confused. She wasn't sure what to think of him...After that dream.

"He loves you Renesmee." Bella whispered.

That made Renesmee think a little.

Maybe she needed to talk with Jacob a little more and maybe understand the imprinting stuff.

Suddenly, she felt upset with herself, now that she was over herself hurting, she was worried about Jacob, surely she had hurt him, and had probably never wanted to see her again.

"I want to go see him again tomorrow." Renesmee said.

Bella nodded.

"He'll probably not want to see ME though." Renesmee said.

"Of course he'll want to see you. You two may be upset with eachother, you may even issolate from eachother, but that doesn't mean you can't see him, he is connected to you, and you are connected to him." Bella said.

Renesmee nodded, and yawned.

"Could you...Rewind my music box please, I want to go back to sleep." Renesmee said.

Bella nodded, reaching for the music box and twisted the handle multiple times so it would last a few hours.

Bella hugged Renesmee, and left the room.

Renesmee remained in a sitting position for a while, and soon, the effects of the song was kicking in, and she rested her head on the pillow, and let it's hypnotic tune let her sleep take over.

**A/N: well, how was this.**

**And if you are wondering what her theme is, I think you guys probably already know, I've been listening to it for the past 12 hours now, just go on youtube and type in "Renesmee's theme"**

**It's beautiful, and it better be here theme! **

**Anyway, leave some reviews**

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
